<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Know The Boss' Family? (PT/BR) by kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847734">Do You Know The Boss' Family? (PT/BR)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR'>kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nine Months (PT/BR) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby is a tiny Levi, Abby is the cutest, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DILF Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Extra Extra The Boss Has a Baby!, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Levi has a baby, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Most Feared Alpha, Omega Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With His Cute Son, baby ABBY, mama eren, papa levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O alfa mais temido do edifício Wings of Freedom estava atrasado. Seus pobres escrav-ops! Seus pobres funcionários não sabiam o que fazer. O chefe estava doente? Ele sofreu um acidente? Ele estava morto? Cada uma das malditas almas no escritório tentou pensar um motivo, mas ninguém estava realmente esperando que o chefe viesse para o trabalho carregando um bebê.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nine Months (PT/BR) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Know The Boss' Family? (PT/BR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren desviou dos brinquedos espalhados no carpete da sala e se dirigiu até o quarto de hóspedes, que agora tinha um morador bem peculiar. </p><p>Ele conseguia ouvir os sons balbuciados e gritinhos agudos acompanhados por um timbre mais profundo e calmo antes mesmo de entrar no quarto. E quando entrou, deu de cara com uma cena que sempre faria seu coração amolecer. </p><p>Abba Ackerman, seis meses de idade, tinha se tornado um bebê gordinho e sorridente. O que antes era uma pele fina, enrugada e rosada, agora era uma massa gostosa e gordinha de pele pálida. Cabelos negros lisos e rebeldes, que sempre formavam rolinhos e cachinhos no final das mechas, decoravam a cabeça do bebê. Gigantes olhos verdes que gostavam de observar tudo com afinco e lábios cheios e rosados em formato de coração faziam dele um bebê extremamente fofo. </p><p>Ainda mais com a mania de morder, sorrir e beijar tudo o que via pela frente. </p><p>Abby adorava bater palmas e adorava sorrir mesmo que não tivesse dentinho nenhum na boca. Todas as caras que Levi fazia, mesmo as bravas, eram motivos para o bebê explodir em gargalhadas e abraçar sua pelúcia com força. </p><p>-Eu estou tentando te vestir, ou você quer sair na rua pelado? - Levi disse para a criança com as sobrancelhas franzidas, tom de voz calmo e olhos tranquilos. O bebê não deu a mínima, continuando a mexer os bracinhos e perninhas e tentando agarrar a gravata do pai. - Se bem que do jeito que você é, não duvido que queira ficar pelado. </p><p>Eren riu assim que entrou no cômodo, uma mamadeira feita na mão e uma vasilhinha com papinha na outra. Ele observou Abby dar um gritinho animado quando viu seu mama e mandou um beijinho no ar, para o qual o bebê arregalou os olhos e começou a esticar as mãos pequeninas para pegar. </p><p>O ômega se virou e encaixou a mamadeira e a papinha na bolsa de maternidade, a qual estava cheia com fraldas descartáveis, mais um conjuntinho de macacão, lenços umedecidos, manta caso fizesse frio e alguns brinquedinhos. </p><p>-A bolsa dele está pronta. - Anunciou, virando-se para o alfa que terminava de abotoar os botões do macacão de Abby. Aproximando-se, Eren viu que os olhos grandes e verdes o seguiram, mãozinhas na boca enquanto observava o ômega se aproximar. </p><p>-Dando trabalho para o papa, Abby? - Eren encostou o dedo indicador no nariz arrebitado do filhote, o que só fez a criança ficar mais agitada e querer escapar do pai engatinhando. </p><p>Levi deu um olhar para o ômega e puxou o bebê pelas pernas gordinhas, terminando de colocar os sapatinhos e depois alongando a coluna. </p><p>-Pronto para ir. </p><p>Eren imediatamente se abaixou e pegou a bolinha fofa no colo, se segurando para não apertar o bebê até esmagá-lo. </p><p>-Ownn, meu baby Abby vai ficar com o papa hoje no trabalho dele, né Abby? - Enchendo a criança de beijos e mordidas nas bochechinhas cheias, Eren se afastou para ter o rosto segurado por duas mãozinhas e receber um beijo de boca aberta e ficar todo babado no nariz e na boca enquanto o filhote ria. </p><p>Ele ouviu de longe Levi estalar a língua e assim que Abba se afastou, quase que automaticamente, havia um lenço umedecido limpando-lhe o rosto. </p><p>-Como você quer ir para uma entrevista de emprego todo babado, Eren? - O alfa chamou a atenção, limpando o ômega e indo checar a bolsa do bebê. </p><p>Enquanto isso, Abby começava a falar animadamente em sua língua de bebê, uma mãozinha enfiada na boca como se ele quisesse engoli-la. </p><p>-Abu-bu-uhga-baba-Aabababa </p><p>-Own, Levi!! Ele está falando o nome dele, né baby Abby?! - E não resistindo à fofura que era o filhote, Eren levantou o bebê para morder a barriguinha dele, arrancando mais gritinhos e risadinhas. </p><p>-Claro que não, Eren, ele só está balbuciando coisas aleatórias. - Levi retrucou colocando a bolsa azul no ombro, o que causava um contraste interessante com o terno preto que usava. </p><p>O moreno ignorou completamente o parceiro, sorrindo grande para o bebê e dando um abraço apertado de despedida nele. Abba parecia completamente alheio à dificuldade que era para o ômega deixar seu bebê ir. </p><p>-Não liga para o papa, Abby, ele não é tão inteligente quanto você! - Eren esfregou o bebê contra si, marcando-o com seu cheiro para que a criança pudesse levar um pouquinho de seu aroma e impedisse que Abby sentisse falta dele. </p><p>-Ele é um bebê, pelo amor de Deus! - Levi arrumou os cabelos que Abby tinha puxado e chegou até o ômega com o filhote no colo. - Agora me dê o pirralho. </p><p>Eren o deu um olhar que estava entre um olhar que chamava atenção e entre um olhar que implorava para deixar o bebê consigo, mas ele sabia que não podia levar Abby para uma entrevista de emprego e nem Mikasa nem Carla poderiam ficar com o filhote, o que deixava Abba nas mãos de Levi. </p><p>Fazendo biquinho, Eren entregou a criança para o alfa e não pôde evitar ficar um pouquinho magoado quando Abby rapidamente enlaçou o pescoço pálido com os bracinhos e descansou aquela cabeça redonda e grande de bebê no ombro do pai. </p><p>-Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem? - Eren perguntou, ligeiramente nervoso em pedir para Levi levar o bebê para o trabalho naquele dia. </p><p>Eles geralmente dividiam os dias com Abby igualmente para não sobrecarregar nenhum deles e hoje era um dia de Eren, porém ele precisava deixar Abby com Levi devido à uma entrevista de trabalho que teria naquela tarde. </p><p>-Não se preocupe. Só vá para a entrevista. - Levi respondeu, ficando nas pontas dos pés para dar um selinho em Eren e saindo do quarto com o bebê contra si. </p><p>Eren ignorou o rosto corado e seguiu logo atrás do alfa, olhos verdes e fofinhos o olhando por cima do ombro do pai com curiosidade e inocência. </p><p>-Qualquer coisa você me liga! - Eren disse, rosto nervoso e lábio inferior entre os dentes. Levi pegou a chave do carro e tudo o que precisava enquanto equilibrava Abby em uma mão e se dirigiu para a porta ignorando o olhar pedinte do outro. </p><p>Ao sair do apartamento, ele se virou para trás e viu os olhos lagrimejantes do ômega, sobrancelhas franzidas e lábios mordidos. </p><p>Levi revirou os olhos e estendeu o braço livre, o que Eren entendeu com um convite para se esconder dentro do alfa e não ter que deixar seus preciosos irem. O moreno se encaixou no abraço do alfa e deu um beijinho na bochecha de Abby, que deu um risinho fofo e levou os dedinhos para tentar enfiar eles nos olhos, nariz e boca de seu mama. </p><p>Abby achava muito interessante todos aqueles buracos no rosto. </p><p>-Eren, eu não quero você chorando e indo para a entrevista com olhos inchados. - Levi disse, dando um beijo na bochecha do ômega antes de dar tapinhas na cintura dele e pedir que ele os deixasse ir. - Entendeu? - Perguntou, observando o garoto entrar para o apartamento e usar a porta como suporte enquanto viu seus meninos irem. </p><p>-Uhum... - Eren murmurou e Levi deu-lhe um aceno enquanto se virava e ia em direção ao elevador. </p><p>Se Eren provavelmente vestiria uma camisa do alfa e iria para o quarto de Abby se enrolar em uma mantinha de bebê e chorar? Talvez, mas ele foi forte e fechou a porta do apartamento, escolhendo deixar o filhote passar o dia com o papa no trabalho. </p><p>Levi logo fez o trajeto até o carro, Abby achando muito engraçada a sensação de descer no elevador, e quando chegou ao veículo, abriu a porta e colocou o bebê no assento, atando o cinto ao redor do corpinho e entregando o elefante roxo para Abby. </p><p>Logo ambos estavam se dirigindo para o prédio da Wings of Freedom, onde todos os funcionários teriam uma pequena surpresa ao ver o chefe tão temido com um bebezinho fofo no colo. </p><p>---- </p><p>-Você acha que ele vai faltar? - Um funcionário perguntou baixinho ao outro, o escritório cheio de conversas entre os trabalhadores agora que Levi Ackerman ainda não tinha chegado ao escritório. </p><p>O homem nunca se atrasava e aquele era um dia histórico para a empresa. Ainda mais porque ninguém esperava o que viria a seguir. </p><p>-Só se ele estiver morto. - O outro respondeu e apesar do chefe ser sempre muito exigente, Levi nunca era irracional ou injusto, portanto o pensamento fez com que ambos afastassem a ideia rapidamente. Ainda mais quando o escritório inteiro ficou sabendo que o alfa tinha um ômega e um filhote, o que, sinceramente, era inacreditável. </p><p>-Você acha que o ômega d- </p><p>Mas então o toque do elevador foi ouvido e todos automaticamente ficaram calados enquanto passos decididos ecoavam pelo corredor que levava até os elevadores. Subitamente focando no trabalho, os funcionários fingiram não ver o chefe chegar. </p><p>Bem, isso até um gritinho alto ser ouvido e várias palminhas acompanharem. </p><p>Foi como dar carne para tubarões. </p><p>Todos automaticamente levantaram o rosto e fixaram o olhar na imagem que nunca, jamais imaginariam ver. </p><p>Levi Ackerman, alfa, sócio da Wings of Freedom, com a postura do rei do inferno, vestindo um terno completamente negro e com um bebê no colo. </p><p>Um bebê que era quase a cópia de si mesmo, menos os lábios cheios e gigantes olhos verdes. Um vestido com um macacão cheio de bichinhos, com uma chupeta em formato de ursinho na boca e segurando firmemente um elefante roxo na mão. </p><p>Levi Ackerman e um bebê. </p><p>Um bebê que, enquanto era carregado em direção à sala do chefe, sorria e acenava para todo mundo, como se não estivesse no colo de um dos alfas mais temidos daquela corporação. </p><p>---- </p><p>A hora do almoço chegou e ninguém do escritório ainda acreditava no que havia visto horas antes. Na verdade, o silêncio e a não aparição do chefe – e de um bebê – apenas aumentavam as suspeitas que na verdade estavam todos loucos por excesso de trabalho. </p><p>Levi Ackerman com um bebê fofo e de olhos verdes daquele jeito? Pff. Você tinha que ver mais de uma vez para acreditar. </p><p>Os que trabalhavam há mais tempo na corporação, juravam de pé junto que o homem tinha um ômega e que ele estava esperando um filho. Ainda tinham histórias de como Levi ficava ainda mais irritado quando tinha um ômega hormonal em casa, mas aqueles contos eram quase como uma premonição de terror para aqueles recém contratados. </p><p>O pior é que nem os mais novos e nem os mais experientes haviam visto a família do chefe, nem o filho e nem o ômega e era difícil de acreditar que tinha um bebê atrás da porta do escritório, já que o ambiente era tão quieto como sempre. </p><p>De todas as expressões surpresas e desacreditadas, a única que permanecia serena era Petra, secretária pessoal de Levi há anos. Essa, aliás, entrava no escritório de vez ou outra e nenhum bebê saiu da sala engatinhando. </p><p>É, aquela visão era coisa da cabeça dos aterrorizados que trabalhavam para Levi, com certeza! Não tinha com- </p><p>-E por que car-carrinhos você não me avisou isso antes, Erwin? - Levi irrompeu pela porta do escritório, fúria emanando e o telefone celular apoiando entre o ombro e a bochecha. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, olhar fulminante destroçando cada um que estivesse à sua frente e... </p><p>E um bebê agarrado em si por um canguru rosa. </p><p>-Abba, não faça isso, o papa está ocupado. - O homem disse, de repente, tom completamente ausente de raiva ou insultos como estava quando direcionado ao telefone celular. </p><p>Um bebê gordinho, de gigantes olhos verdes, em um canguru rosa atado ao torso do alfa. E espalhando beijos de boca aberta e babados pelo pescoço e qualquer extensão de pele que o filhote alcançava. Ouvindo o pai chamar a atenção, Abby apenas deu uma risadinha que chacoalhou o corpinho todo, quase como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. </p><p>O escritório estava perplexo. </p><p>Levi continuava a falar ao telefone, com muita raiva e impaciência mas o bebê não parecia afetado, apenas agarrando o pescoço do pai com bracinhos gordos e apertando com força enquanto esfregava o rostinho contra o terno de Levi, como se quisesse procurar o calor dele. </p><p> -Eu não posso ir a uma conferência hoje. - O alfa disse, já tendo atravessado o escritório de idiotas que o encaravam de boca aberta e indo até a cafeteria. Retirando uma mamadeira com leite pronto dentro, Levi pegou também um recipiente maior, o qual encheu de água fervente da cafeteira e colocou a mamadeira dentro para aquecer. </p><p>Levi Ackerman preparando uma mamadeira e com um bebê no colo. </p><p>-Como assim por que? Por que eu digo que não posso! - O alfa disse e quase todo mundo encolheu os ombros para a fúria que saia dele. - Bom, você deveria ter me falado antes se fosse tão importante assim, seu fi- filhote de lagarta. </p><p>E então uma explosão de risos altos e agudos soou pelo escritório, gritinhos animados enquanto o bebê de cabelos negros ria desdentado e batia as mãozinhas na boca do pai, tentando enfiar os dedinhos lá. </p><p>-Abba, nã- É, claro, você acha o quê? Que eu estaria fazendo esses barulhos? - Levi parou em meia sentença e mandou um olhar severo para aqueles que deixaram de fazer o trabalho para os observarem. Imediatamente, todos voltaram ao trabalho, mas Levi sabia que os cantos de olhos eram reservados para eles. - Eu não posso simplesmente levar um filhote para uma conferência! </p><p>E enquanto a discussão rendia, Abby estava muito entretido em dar beijos no pai e brincar com os botões do terno, dedinhos persistentes já conseguindo tirar dois da casaca. </p><p>-Abba, chega de me babar. Eu já vou te dar a mamadeira, não precisa tentar me comer. - Levi reclamou, mas não havia qualquer maldade na voz. Abby, no entanto, não pareceu convencido e olhou para o pai com sobrancelhas franzidas e bochechas infladas e muito, mas muito parecido mesmo com Eren quando ficava emburrado. </p><p>Ele não podia com aqueles pares de olhos contra ele. Um já era difícil de lidar, mas dois, quando Eren e Abby estavam o olhando ao mesmo tempo... era impossível. </p><p>Todos voltaram a encarar maravilhados quando Levi expôs o pescoço em submissão e o bebê deu um gritinho de animação ao voltar a morder o pai com gengivas de filhote. Levi desistiu de lutar contra e virou-se para a cafeteira, colocando o telefone entre o ombro novamente. Ele pegou a mamadeira e derramou algumas gotas de leite no dorso da mão para testar a temperatura e não machucar a boca do filhote. </p><p>Logo Abby tinha uma mamadeira cheia na boca e sugava com olhos grandes olhando para o pai, fios negros caindo sobre sua testa e a atenção fixada no alfa, como se nada mais no mundo importava. </p><p>-Agora você para, hm? - Levi deu um meio sorriso e lá vai metade do escritório se jogar pela janela, incapazes de acreditar em um tão sinal divino. Mas infelizmente, após o alfa dar um beijo na testa da criança, o sorriso se desfez. - Vocês vão voltar para o trabalho ou o quê? </p><p>Novamente, o rei do inferno voltou para a sala enquanto falava ao telefone, braços segurando o bebê protetoramente e Abby com a cabecinha encostada contra o ombro de seu papa, pálpebras pesadas enquanto tomava todo o leite que o mama tinha preparado com carinho para ele. </p><p>Abba estava com saudades de seu mama, mas ele também amava seu papa, então se o mama não podia ficar com ele no momento, ele só teria que ser um bom garoto e logo o mama voltaria. </p><p>---- </p><p>Levi tentou explicar para o desgraçado de Erwin – ele poderia xingar pelo menos na própria cabeça, pelo amor de Deus? – que uma sala de conferência com um monte de velhos falando coisas de velhos não era o melhor ambiente para uma criança. E mesmo que Petra se oferecesse para olhar o pequeno Abby, Levi ainda não confiava em ninguém além do círculo de ouro – Mikasa, Armin e Carla – para cuidar do filhote. </p><p>Chame-o de protetor, mas apenas tiravam Abby de si por cima de seu cadáver.  </p><p>E por isso, agora eles estavam em uma mesa com dez cadeiras, Erwin em uma ponta, Levi na outra e acionistas dos lados. Ah, e Abby sentado no colo do pai, com folhas e giz de cera na mão. Ele olhava com concentração e determinação para o papel, segurando com força em seus gizes e riscando aleatoriamente no papel enquanto deixava barulhinhos fofos e algo como balbucios de bebê para si próprio. </p><p>A questão é, ainda que Levi lesse os termos de contrato com tamanha seriedade, ele ainda tinha um menininho lindo no colo, que o olhava de vez em quando para chamar a atenção do pai e apontar para os rabiscos que tinha feito. Levi olhava como se fossem obras de arte e elogiava o filhote com a voz muito séria, o que arrancava mais uma série de risadinhas da criança. </p><p>Verdade seja dita, ninguém da mesa realmente prestava atenção no que falavam. Apenas Erwin e Levi conseguiam mantem a aparência enquanto todos os outros, mesmo que tentassem disfarçar, observavam o bebê com tanto afinco que Levi estava a ponto de chutar um por um e mandá-lo para a cadeia como pedófilos por olhar para a sua criança. </p><p>Abby, depois que ganhou peso e deixou de ter 80 anos, virou uma coisinha gordinha e energética e ele tinha que admitir que era o bebê mais lindinho – ele pensou mesmo lindinho – que já havia visto. Mas isso não era razão para ninguém de fora ficar babando na criança. Isso era destinado a ele e a Eren.  </p><p>-Sobre a cláusula 14, parágrafo 3 e em disposição à lei... </p><p>Levi continuou falando, voz monótona e profunda e o tom reverberando e vibrando contra o bebê encostado a si. E em pouco tempo, Abby já tinha os olhos verdes fechados, pálpebras pesadas e dormia com a respiração suave e lábios de coração partidos enquanto ouvia a voz do pai e ficava tranquilo. </p><p>O alfa reajustou a criança e o ajeitou nos braços deitado, segurando-o com o braço esquerdo enquanto continuava a ler o documento com a braço direito. Abba tinha uma mãozinha agarrada no terno do papa, como se para se certificar de que ninguém o tiraria dele. E o fim, o rostinho dorminhoco foi o que atraiu a atenção de todos e tão distraídos estavam, que assinaram os contratos sem nem mesmo contestar. </p><p>---- </p><p>Com a comoção final da reunião e todas as pessoas o parabenizando pelo filhote, Abby logo acordou de sua soneca e decidiu ficar com o rostinho encostado no ombro do pai, cansado de segurar a cabeça de bebê. Ele tinha os olhos grandes bem atentos, no entanto, chupeta de ursinho verde na boca, subindo e descendo à medida que o bebê chupava. </p><p>Levi estava segurando o filho com um braço, sem o canguru, e dessa vez Abby tinha recuperado seu elefante roxo e estava com ele agarrado em um bracinho. Boa parte do escritório, se não todo ele, estava focado na criança enquanto Levi repassava algumas informações com Petra e o restante de seu time de confiança. </p><p>Abba, no entanto, já estava cansado de ter o papai o tempo todo dando atenção para outras pessoas e olhava para todos os lados como se esperasse ver seu mama entrar a qualquer momento. Algumas pessoas passavam os dedos em suas perninhas, outras cutucavam suas bochechas, mas o bebê era grato que em menos de segundos, seu papa já estava enxotando todo mundo, mantendo-o próximo e protegido. A única pessoa que o bebê gostava de ir para o colo era Petra, porque ela era gentil e não ficava apertando-o o tempo todo. </p><p>Mas no momento ele só queria seu mama. </p><p>Ainda mais quando aquele homem estranho que parecia querer imitar seu papa tentava chamar sua atenção. </p><p>-Ele não parece feliz com você, Auruo. - Petra disse, um sorriso divertido ao observar a carranca que se formava no meio das sobrancelhas do bebê, olhos verdes brilhantes e sobrancelhas finas franzidas enquanto a criança observava com irritação a cópia fajuta do pai. </p><p>-Você que não sabe lidar com crianças, Petra. - Auruo reclamou, começando a estender os braços para criança e se aproveitando da distração de Levi discutindo com Erwin. - Veja como ele se sente tranquilo comig- </p><p>Foi então que Abba lançou a chupeta que estava em sua boca com toda força que tinha, um filete de saliva percorrendo o espaço até o objeto bater bem no meio do tronco de Auruo, Levi olhando assustado para a risada escandalosa de Petra e depois olhando com nojo para o filete de baba que escorria pela boca do bebê. </p><p>-Mas o q-  </p><p>E para finalizar, Auruo mordeu a língua enquanto tentava puxar do bolso uma gravata inglesa que usava com objetivo claro de copiar o Ackerman. O som de engasgo e Petra dobrando sobre os joelhos para rir da cara de nojo de Levi e do rostinho raivoso de Abby foi o suficiente para distrair o bebê e fazê-lo rir. </p><p>-Do que você está rindo, pirralho? Todo babado desse jeito, tch. - Levi reclamou, retirando um lenço do terno e tentando limpar o corpinho agitado do filho que agora gargalhava sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo. - Ei, Abby, olhe para o p- </p><p>-Pelo visto, alguém está se divertindo tanto que nem sente saudades de mim. </p><p>Novamente o escritório ficou em silêncio enquanto os passos e a voz leve repercutiam pelo espaço e enquanto Auruo se retirava para limpar o sangue da boca, um moreno alto, de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos bagunçados entrou. </p><p>Todos os trabalhadores encararam a nova figura, alguns observando o corpo todo e outros com olhos fixados na marca de mordida na junção do pescoço do ômega. Sim, um ômega. Longas pernas com um quadril ligeiramente mais avantajado e corpo esbelto. Sem contar os olhos verdes que praticamente tinham cópias no rosto da criança no colo do Ackerman. </p><p>Abby rapidamente virou o rostinho, olhos arregalados e animados enquanto procuraram a voz que reconhecia tão bem, balbucios e gritinhos agudos saindo de sua boca quando avistou seu mama vindo em sua direção, um sorriso gentil nos lábios cheios e avermelhados quando avistou seu filhote. </p><p>O escritório observou a beldade morena caminhar como se o mundo o pertencesse, um sorriso sedutor nos lábios quando pôs o olhar no alfa com o bebê no colo. </p><p>-Levi Ackerman, você está me traindo? - Eren perguntou, negando com a cabeça e provocação evidente no tom de voz enquanto estendia os braços para a criança que se jogava em sua direção e segurava o bebê apoiado no quadril. - O que são todas essas marcas de beijos no seu pescoço? </p><p>Foi então que a ficha finalmente caiu. </p><p>Aquele ômega era atado a Levi Ackerman. Aquele ômega sexy e extrovertido, segurando um bebê fofo no colo era atado a Levi Ackerman. E o bebê fofo era o filhote de Levi Ackerman. </p><p>O escritório inteiro assistia a cena boquiabertos. </p><p>O alfa, por sua vez, revirou os olhos e franziu o cenho para a baba que escorria em seu terno, sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto estalava a língua e tentava limpar a bagunça que Abby havia feito em si. O pequeno estava balançando as perninhas no colo do mama, mão na boca enquanto balbuciava e olhava com olhos gigantes como se contasse algo muito importante para o ômega. </p><p>-Eren Ackerman, isso é trabalho do seu filhote. - O mais velho resmungou, uma expressão de nojo enquanto se limpava e Eren riu uma risada alta e leve, o que levou o bebê a olhar admirado para o mama e sorrir junto para mostrar sua boquinha sem dentes. </p><p>Como se soubesse que seus pais estavam falando dele, Abby bateu palminhas e balbuciou em linguagem de bebê, chacoalhando o corpinho e se pressionando contra o tronco do moreno. </p><p>-Nosso. - Eren deu um sorriso gentil, olhos felizes enquanto ajustava o filhote no quadril e o dava um beijo na bochecha gorducha. - Abby, você está dando beijinhos no papai, hm? - Eren perguntou com a voz suave enquanto esfregava o nariz nos fios negros e liso que decoravam a cabeça da criança. </p><p>O bebê balbuciou novamente e Eren agiu como se estendesse a litania de ba’s e bu’s. Levi quis revirar os olhos mas não perderia nenhum precioso segundo em que era permitido observar os seus garotos interagindo. </p><p>-Sim, é verdade, o papai merece um monte de beijos, né?- Eren disse, dando um único beijo em um dos olhos do pequeno e aproximando-se para dar um selinho em Levi. Um sorriso sexy contrastante com os olhos inocentes adornou os lábios cheios e um suspiro coletivo tomou os trabalhadores quando o par atado se beijou, Abba no meio deles completamente alheio à tensão sexual enquanto brincava com a camisa de Eren. </p><p>Agora era apenas senso comum que o chefe tinha uma família perfeita. </p><p>Mesmo que o filhote tenha se irritado quando um selinho passou para dois e depois três e então foi quando ele resolveu empurrar o papa com as mãos pequeninas e gordinhas e se agarrar ao ômega, um olhar teimoso enquanto claramente mantinha o mama só para si. </p><p>A reação foi instantânea. Levi franziu as sobrancelhas e devolveu o olhar para o filhote, ambos iniciando uma clara competição de quem ficaria com o ômega enquanto Eren ria e ignorava aquela competição pai e filhote que era normal para todas as crianças - ele leu sobre isso, acredite. </p><p>-Não se preocupe, Abby, o mama também te dá beijinhos. - Eren disse, chacoalhando o bebê no colo para ganhar a atenção. Logo a carranca no rostinho pequeno se desfez quando ele olhou para seu mama com admiração nos olhos, olhinhos se fechando quando Eren lhe deu um beijinho em cada bochecha, um na testa e um na ponta do nariz. </p><p>O escritório inteiro soltou um suspiro coletivo quando Eren terminou de mimar a criança e o bebê se encostou a ele completamente tranquilo. </p><p>-Você mima demais esse garoto, Eren. - Levi retrucou, jogando o lenço na primeira lixeira que viu e de sobrancelhas ainda franzidas com a ideia de seu filhote roubando o seu ômega. </p><p>Novamente, Eren riu, bochechas corando levemente enquanto o olhar suavizava ao observar seu alfa. </p><p>-Mas eu também mimo você, Levi! - Ele disse e Levi jurou que ouviu Hanji do outro lado do mundo fazendo graça sobre aquilo. Ele nunca agradeceu tanto por não trabalhar e nem ter a mesma profissão que a outra louca. </p><p>-Tch. - O mais baixo retrucou, mantendo a carranca só para manter a postura porque o sorriso que Eren estava lhe dando naquele momento? Ele imediatamente quis fazer outro bebê. - Você vai direto para casa? - Decidiu perguntar apenas para mudar o assunto e mandar logo Eren embora, uma vez que ele conseguia ver de canto de olho todos os olhares que o ômega recebia e aquilo estava atiçando seu lado possessivo e protetor. </p><p>-Sim, mas antes tenho que passar no mercado e comprar leite. - Eren respondeu, mudando o ritmo completamente e sorrindo em agradecimento para Petra que lhe entregava a bolsa de Abby. Ele puxou uma chupeta extra – Levi trocava as coisinhas anti-higiênicas a cada mês e sempre havia uma extra na bolsa porque nem pensar que iriam pegar aquilo do chão e lavar – que estava num bolso acessível e dava para o bebê quieto. </p><p>-Eu posso fazer isso antes de voltar para casa. - Levi ofereceu, seus instintos sempre querendo garantir que seu ômega estivesse sempre tranquilo e em segurança. </p><p>-Não, eu faço isso. - Eren sorriu em agradecimento e depois olhou com a feição mais tranquila enquanto ajustava o bebê no colo. - Eu sei que hoje era o meu dia e ouvi dizer que teve uma reunião importante... então obrigado por cuidar dele. - Eren agradeceu, um sorriso tímido mas ao mesmo tempo muito grato e amoroso adornando seus lábios. </p><p>-Ele é nosso filho, Eren, é óbvio que eu vou cuidar dele. Isso não é motivo para agradecer. - O alfa retrucou e revirou os olhos, voltando a falar assim que Eren abriu a boca para responder. - Além do mais, todos ficaram tão distraídos com o Abba que concordaram com todas as nossas objeções. - Ele disse, e um sorriso de canto afeiçoado se desenhou em seu rosto quando Eren gargalhou e seus olhos estavam tão felizes e brilhantes e livres... </p><p>-Abby ajudou o papai no trabalho, hm? Bom garoto, baby! - Ele se voltou para o neném novamente, dando um beijinho no topo dos fios negros enquanto Abby encarava tudo muito entediado. Agora a brincadeira tinha acabado e ele só queria tirar uma sonequinha com seu mama e não com aquele bando de gente grande e estranha. Ele sabia que o mama era maior que o papa mas não gostava de saber que aquelas outras pessoas também eram. O papa era muito melhor e mais forte por isso o papa tinha que ser o maior papa de todos!! </p><p>Apertando uma bochechinha gordinha, Eren riu para a feição entediada que relembrava muito a do alfa e resolveu que estava na hora de ir antes que o pequeno Abby começasse a chorar e ficar inquieto. </p><p>-Bom, então eu já vou indo. - O ômega disse, se aproximando do alfa e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha só para seguir até a orelha dele e falar num tom para só os dois ouvirem. - E se você não demorar muito, podemos comemorar a vitória desse caso. </p><p>E mesmo que ninguém do escritório tivesse ouvido, todos sabiam que tipo de sorriso era esse. E quando Levi se virou e foi para a sua sala determinado a fazer tudo com rapidez, eles tinham certeza que tinham interpretado bem. </p><p>Ninguém, salvo Erwin e Petra, conheciam a família do chefe e ver aquele moreno sensual sair da sala com passos suaves e decididos foi a gota d’água para a maioria. E o bebê? Nem comece. </p><p>Aquela era a família do chefe? Você tem certeza? Com aquele ômega e aquele neném fofo?  </p><p>Assim, de verdade? A família de Levi Ackerman? </p><p>Não, não. Estavam todos com estafa, isso sim. A mente de ninguém estava funcionando direito. Sim, sim. Só podia ser isso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIM</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>